Virtual Cage
by Hunter of the Wild
Summary: After playing 'Ray', Naruto didn't expect these strange occurrences in his life. Sure, the game was awesome as hell but why the hell did he have whiskers after playing it once! People popping up with strange abilities and weapons? He's in for his life AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any affiliated things. This is loosely based on 1 ½ Prince!

''Did you hear about that new game?''

''That thing called Ray.''

Blue eyes wearily gazed towards the front of the school classroom. The normally clean room was littered with pieces of paper on which he barely recognized the word 'Ray', tables which had been pushed around hazardously and chattering students who were ignoring the cowering teacher in the front, behind a much too large desk. ''Quiet!'' the man shouted trying to regain order.

''That is really not gonna work.'' the teenager grumbled and set his head on his arms again. Who cared about what the square root of 46798 was? The boy pushed a few blonde bangs to the side and watched the rest of his class. He was utterly disappointed in them for being so infatuated with a simple game.

''Hey Naru! What do you think about this game called 'Ray'?'' A tall wild-looking boy asked said person and chuckled as Naruto blearily looked up at him from his position on the ground. The tall guy looked down and squatted next to the not-moving blonde. ''Dude, how did you get down here?'' Naruto huffed and stuck out his tongue. ''I was asleep and fell down.'' Silence. ''When was that?'' ''About an hour ago.'' Snort. ''You're such a freak. Anyway, about Ray. You going to buy it?'' The tall boy was absently poking the blonde in the back.

''Kiba, please stop poking me. And yes, I'm probably just going to buy it to find out what the hype is all about.'' Kiba laughed and nodded. ''That sounds about right. I'm going to go buy it right now before it's sold out. You want to come?'' Naruto shrugged and stood up when Kiba started to dust him off. His normally large eyes were becoming smaller and the left started twitching. Swinging a fist towards Kiba he barely managed to hit the others chin. Kiba laughed and ducked towards the door. ''Bye teach!'' He shouted and pulled Naruto behind after him.

The teacher started yelling at them to stay, but both escaped into the hall and ran down it laughing. As Kiba and Naruto reached the doors, Naruto crashed into a distinctly female body. Green eyes squinted at her attacker. ''You are?'' She asked angrily. The blonde gulped and helped the fallen lady up. ''Naruto Uzumaki. And you mam?'' The woman pulled her dark green Shirt down a bit, making Naruto concentrate on her huge chest. ''Tsunade Senju,new school nurse.'' She glared the blue-eyed boy down, nodded at Kiba and Naruto, then stalked down the bare hallway.

Naruto grinned a bit and nudged Kiba. ''Bye Baa-chan!'' The woman stood still and turned around with a murderous gaze, only to find empty space. She grounded her teeth and whispered into the empty hall ''One day I will have revenge.''

todaywasanicedaydidn'tyouthinksoaswell?Ithinkmakingpagebreaksarereallyfun!Trythem!They'rehandy

The tall Kiba looked down at his smaller blonde companion and stared at the drenched clothes in disgust. ''Only you manage to fall into a pond which has rails around it.'' The blonde glared but ruined it by sneezing. Kiba sighed and took off his think black hoody sweater. ''Wear it until we reach a few clothes stores. I will not walk around with a soaking friend and I will not let you get sick on my watch.'' Naruto nodded in thanks and pulled the hoody over his wet hair. The hoody was slightly to large but suited the blonde. Fiddling with the hem of the arms, Naruto finally pointed at a small store on the side of a cozy avenue. ''That's where Ino said to get the best quality clothes for a good price. On the other side is a gaming store so you go and buy your set. I'll meet you in there to get mine.'' When the older of the two nodded, both walked in their own direction. Naruto entered 'his' store first and was ambushed by the sheer amount of clothes. Then a head suddenly popped through a doorway on the other side of the store at the counter. ''Hey! Can I help you?'' The red haired girl asked while smiling. Naruto choked a bit and nodded.''I'm looking for a new outfit. As you can see, I'm quite drenched. But... I don't really have a good fashion taste... so please help me?'' Naruto stated and pleaded. The girl's eyes brightened and her smile turned predatory. ''I'm Amy by the way and I will of course help the poor dam- eh, guy in distress!'' Naruto suddenly had a very bad feeling.

–

Running a hand through his thick brown hair, Kiba silently swore. _Where are you Naruto?_ Kiba had already bought his set of Ray and had winced at the price for the machine. It was quite expensive but worth it, he decided. He had been watching the girl at the counter for awhile and had decided that he really liked her. Black hair that seemed blue when the light hit it and really light blue eyes that looked white, a body that screamed 'Kiba, love me!' and a cute demeanor.

Kiba **really **liked her.

Lost in his thoughts, Kiba didn't notice when the whole room went silent and when a masculine figure walked towards him. ''Eh... Kiba?'' The slightly feminine voice snapped him from his thoughts and brought his attention to the different looking Naruto. ''Naru? What the hell?'' Kiba gulped and fidgeted a bit. It seemed that Naruto's stylist had taken his feminine side to heart and brought it out, but still making it adorable.

Naruto was wearing a pair of skinny jeans which some guys in the room thought were girls jeans, A deep V-cut golden shirt, a brown jacket that clung to him, a brown scarf and a overly large brown knit hat. But what crowned it was the way his hair was styled underneath the hat and the smile he was wearing. Kiba gulped and sorted his thoughts. He did not just think that Naruto was cute. No way.

Meanwhile Naruto had grabbed the game Ray and had paid for it. Seeing Kiba lost in thought and not responding to him, Naruto shrugged and left for his apartment. He reached his home in 30 minutes flat and sighed appreciatively at the modern-looking condo where it was located. Naruto's parents were in Europe for a while and had bought him an apartment, richly furnished it and had left. Flinching at the memories, Naruto rushed up the stairs and opened the heavy oak door to a color coded apartment. He directly went to his bedroom which was decorated in lilac and green tones. He sunk onto his bed and reached for the game package. Reading the information on Ray, he raised an eyebrow at the no sun-walking rule. Who in the world has poisonous sun light? Grinning slightly he plugged the machine to the screen glasses thing which reached around his head and started the game.

Naruto gulped and put on the glasses. A sudden flash and all the blonde could see was darkness. A moment later, he entered a white glowing portal and was greeted by the words 'WELCOME NEW MEMBER. CREATE A CHARACTER?' Naruto hesitantly pushed the yes button and the screen shuffled itself. Four different pictures aligned themselves and Naruto read the words underneath each.

'VENERATIO – A warrior through and through, this character uses weapons to channel their power, doubling their power and lending that extra burst of strength for guilds. Do not mess with a experienced warrior!'

Naruto looked at the picture and decided that they were quite cool, looking as bad-ass as you can become. They looked strong and had an aura of goodness about them.

'INAKAITE – Choose this Class and you become a life saver for your future comrades by having the ability and spells to heal and boost them. But an Inakaite isn't just for healing! Each one gets a offensive ability assigned which is unique to them!'

The feminine guy didn't like them that much since they _looked _too feminine for him. Naruto liked their powers, but _no._

'EREPTOR – Sneak though the night as silent as a thief and become the master of shadows. Lightning fast and agile, this character makes for a deadly foe.'

Naruto thought they were cool as well and was about to click Ereptor when another picture sprang up. It looked like an exotic version of him with tan skin and dark red tribal markings on the left side of his face, reaching over his nose and eye and going down his neck. They gave a dangerous aura, coupled with the differently colored eyes; one brilliant blue and one strikingly gold.

'CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE THE CHANCE OF BECOMING A SOLTACTUS! ONE WHO CAN TRAVERSE THE SUN LIGHT!

SOLTACTUS – Have no fear of the sun, since the Soltactus are her children. They use poisons and illnesses as their weapons and can speed up the recovery of wounds/sicknesses or speed up and worsen it. Do not fear becoming sick of any illness!'

Without hesitation, Naruto pressed Soltactus and was forwarded to the next room. '' What shall be your name?'' A male monotone voice asked. As Naruto was about to answer, the name slot suddenly said Kyuubi. He looked about in surprise when the voice confirmed the name and he was dropped off in the middle of a forest.

He looked about and took in the realistic surrounding. ''Wow.'' he said breathlessly and collapsed on his back. The forest was breathtaking, with sun light streaming through the leaves of great trees. Naruto spotted a flock of bees floating towards him and stared in panic as they rushed towards him. Scrambling away, he slipped and landed on his back again and gasped in pain as they started to sting him.

The bees injected a strange fluid and flew off while droning voice said ''Mission completed. Kyuubi established.'' Something shifted inside Naruto and he shouted in pain as something was carved into his unblemished cheeks.

He lay there unconscious as a pair of travelers spotted him in the night. ''Hey! You okay?'' They shouted and shook him.

AN: That's it for now! Plot bunny attack, heh?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- First chapter's one will always count.

A little birdie told me, my story was taking too much after 1 ½ Prince. Therefore, I have decided to separate the differences even more! Plus, if anyone feels like having a character in there, either as a user or GM, please contact me.

……

Waking up in a forest was not something Naruto Uzumaki enjoyed.

Though waking up in a forest with unbearable pain in his limbs was something Naruto Uzumaki hated.

Which leads to our protagonist sluggishly opened his eyes and wincing at the pain a slight body movement brought. He slowly moved his hand to his cheek and felt the centimeter thick 'whisker' scars. Blue eyes darkened at feeling three on each cheek, asking himself if somebody had wanted to tear apart his face. A few drips of water on his brow made him notice his surroundings.

Whistling slightly without moving, Naruto found his 'living quarters' to be quite strange. He was sitting in the middle of a large cave that had been furnished richly in dark, smoldering colors like burgundy red and a creamy gold. Seemingly gold plates sat slanted upon thick oak shelves and lead his gaze to a roaring fire on the left side of the room. It seemed so innocently glorious that Naruto drowned himself in the twisting flames. A sudden smoke filled the room, making Naruto cough slightly. He felt a twinge in his chest as something _shifted_. A panicked look flitted across his face as he felt his heart beat thunderously. The blood pounded in his ears and he could hear no more than his own mental screaming.

The twinge had escalated into a full blown ripping feeling. As suddenly as it had came, the pain was gone and Naruto was left to fall into the black abyss of unconsciousness, not hearing the frantic shouting around him or feeling hands lift him. He felt, heard and saw nothing.

Damien Soargold had been having a wonderfully relaxing day when he had suddenly found a young new comer being an attacked by a horde of bees. He had been entirely mystified by the occurrence because as far as he knew, nobody fought with bees of all things. _'Maybe one of those idiotic Inakaite again?'_ Damien shrugged. He, as an Ereptor, had no love left for those silly love struck mages. Most were weak fan girls that ran after any good looking guy they could see, but some were worthy of the title 'Vivificus' meaning 'life giving'. Those were exceptionally strong Inakaite who could single handedly heal a group larger than 30, but even those were rare and sought after.

But Damien and his mercenary guild of thieves were known for saving the Novus (1); leading them to taking the blonde tattooed kid back to their hide out. The guild had peacefully been eating some nice, juicy venison when the screams of pain rushed through the guild hall. The higher ups, meaning Damien and his closest circle of companions, left in a hurry towards the healing centre. It was used seldom as Ereptors had no real need to be healed if they escaped through their shadow before anybody could hurt them.

Damien swung the heavy door open and it crashed into the wall. His violet eyes widened at the sight of the convulsing exotic young man. His brows furrowed as he shouted for a temporary healer to be called. When they had picked the kid up, he had been naught but a little lass, seeming the age of 10. Now, the blonde seemed at least 17 and looked very handsome, for a lot of the female guild members were whistling in appreciation.

His skin had darkened from the light tan he'd had, to a bronze-olive complexion. His unruly hair was left a mess, spiking into all directions and framing his face nicely. It had changed into a sun-kissed golden color with hints of red when the light hit it. He'd lost the roundness in his face, shaping it into a sophisticated elegant one. Tribal markings stood out and gave him and air of wildness even as he lay there convulsing. They reached across half his forehead, circled his eye and climbed his nose. As Damien watched, they became more and more complex; growing down his neck and onto his shoulder, coiling around his neck like a choker.

Damien Soargold was not an imposing man like all Veneratio were. His build was lean and fast, leaving no spare room for bulging muscles. He had become the head of the mercenary guild through wits and cunning; a specialty for him. But that didn't change the fact that he was still a formidable opponent. He left no room for mistakes and drove him and his guild to near perfection.

That didn't stop him shivering at the cloud of red mass forming above the Novus's body. It seemed to possessively stand over the young man and showed sharp, threatening teeth. Paws formed out of the red mist, glistening in an unseen red light. _''__Mine!_''A bellowing voice echoed through the whole cave system. As suddenly as the voice had been there, it was gone. The dumbfounded circle of Ereptors stared at the gasping blonde.

''What the hell was that?'' Damien Soargold was the first to break the silence. No one answered, searching for the answers in themselves.

Naruto slowly woke up and ignored the fuzziness of his mind. He was in a other room, he noted. This one was light and spacious. ''Hello?'' he called out weakly, managing to not fall out of the bed he was on. In the far corner, a bunch of cloths suddenly shifted. An old woman stood up and carefully made his way over to him. Naruto took one look at her face and knew something bad was coming.

She stood towering over him and sneered at him. ''You dare show yourself after all these years, you monster? You took my life and now have come back to rub it into my face?'' She stared down at him, a crazed look on her face. Naruto cowered from the insane old lady. _Who is she, exactly? Do I know her?_ Naruto voiced his thoughts. The lady swung her arms around furiously. ''You killed the love of my life, you freak! You came into this village about 50 years ago and brought the plague with you!'' Naruto dodged an arm and jumped above the woman. His body was heavy though and he suddenly felt quite lethargic. He slumped against the wall and watched as the old lady laughed cruelly.

''Ah, I see they managed to keep you away from the Rays.'' At his confused look. The lady smirked and said ''You are a creature of the sun. An evil, poisonous thing. Get out of this building before I get my hands on an axe!'' Naruto jumped towards the door and noticed that he was _utterly naked_. He swiped a few bundles of clothes that lay around and sprinted towards a window. He was not going to go out into a village full of people while being butt-naked, no matter what old lady was threatening him with a freaking axe!

The glass shattered easily and left a few scratches on him. As the first drops of sunlight hit Naruto, he felt as energized as never before. He heard screaming behind him and turned around to see the old lady standing in the light. Blood started dripping out her nose, smoke started coming off her skin and boils filled with _something_ started appearing. He looked on in horror as the old lady cried and slowly tried to move away from the broken window.

A sense of guilt shot through him as he saw the woman fall to the side. She had managed to get into the shade but had not got her leg in as well. He saw it fall limply to the side and instinctively knew it would not get better. Asking himself once again who she was, a screen popped into life before him.

'NPC_ Mary Don Rose. Healer of Sicknesses and Keeper of Cures. Lost her loved ones in a plague 50 years ago and now is in search of the cure to 'sun-sickness.'_

He had just resulted in the wounding of a freaking NPC. His life on Ray was going to suck if you went from his luck.


	3. Chapter 3

Chocolate Gold Disclaimers still going :D Feel free to add a character plus his online figure if they have one!

A forest grew in leaps and bounds with green flowing out of every hook and cranny, freshwater springs giving off a cool air and animals lazily spread across the scenery. It was perfectly beautiful in every way but there was only one fault with it.

It actually just consisted of very well-made graphics. But petty things like those did not undermine the amazement and confusion Naruto felt at the moment. Mismatched eyes gaze about in confusion and anger. Anger at the old woman NPC because of her attitude and at himself for his incompetence at knowing nothing about 'Ray'. Confusion at what the old woman had been talking about and about everything in general.

Naruto stood in the middle of a clearing, slowly sinking to his knees and gazing up at the bright blue sky. He reached for the sun and silently wondered about the no-sun-walking rule. He felt lazy and really alive at the same moment, a quiet moment of euphoria. But a sudden voice at the edge of the clearing brought his musings to an end. ''Sir?'' A small voice asked. ''Could you please help me?'' A fragile girl who looked about 14 stood in the shadows with a mask of hidden fear plastered on her face. Naruto's eyes narrowed at the obvious discomfort dread on the girl's face. ''With what?'' he asked. ''I've only just begun on Ray.''

The girl squirmed and asked him to come to the shadows. Naruto mentally hit himself as he remembered that normal players couldn't enter the sun light and slowly walked towards her. His eyes immediately zeroed on the small quivering lump in her arms. ''What _is _that?'' the tenor voice asked. The girl hugged the object even tighter and said a bit more confidently ''My loyal friend, Taka. In my last fight with another dueler, he got injured by said person in a very under-the-belt kind of way. All the doctors have told me he's dying and even Lady Rose said she couldn't do anything. Although she seemed a bit… off, she grumbled about a Soltactus being here. I've heard about them in The Lore and heard about them being able to heal sicknesses. '' She stopped for a breather and continued ''and I'd like you to help Taka here.'' Naruto was astounded by how much the girl cared for the virtual pet and motioned for her to show him the supposed 'Taka'.

They knelt down beside an old oak which seemed at least a decade old. ''I don't know anything about that, but I'll see what I can do. Maybe while I'm trying to do something, you could tell me more about Ray?'' Naruto asked the strange girl and for the first time took in how strange she looked. She looked as though she was wearing a clown-like ensemble; puffy green and black shorts, overly large black boots with poison green engravings, a green tank top with a nuclear sign on it and a black jacket with a lot of pockets. Her hair was poison green as well and was put up into a high ponytail. She swung a wooden staff over her back with flourish and sat down next to him.

''My name Is Prestige, I'm an Inukaite and my special ability is Radioactivity. No, don't even ask. The power was randomly chosen. As you can see, my Taka is a hybrid bird.'' She opened the small packaged lump and Naruto swallowed in surprise at what the hybrid really was. It was a small black puffy bird with green markings on it as well. What surprised him was the fact that the poor bird had a scale-like quality to its feathers and skin and that it had gills. ''Whoa.'' Naruto murmured as mismatched eyes focused on the gaping hole in its chest that seemed to be expanding.

''What the hell is that?''

Prestige nodded sadly and spoke softly. ''As all hybrids, Taka was made by a bunch of Hackers in the beta stage of Ray. And it seems that the attackers was one of those and wanted this one out of the world before the PMs could take a closer look at it since Taka is one of the last living hybrids.'' She watched in a distressed fashion as Naruto inspected the wound further. Strangely, he knew instinctively what to do and hovered his hand above the sick bird that seemed to not give off any sound except a high pitch gurgle. He hesitated before concentrating. He could feel the power roaming inside him but each time he reached for it, it slipped out of his grasp. The frustrated young man was about to give up until a soft dark voice spoke.

''Don't just give up. You have to want to save the little one before it dies.''

Focusing on that thought, Naruto took the power into his hands and felt it fill his being until he felt as though he was going to explode.

All that Prestige saw, was a black smoke coming out of the bird's wound. She panicked slightly and reached for Naruto. Just in that moment, his eyes snapped open and he compressed the poison into a small ball. Instinct told him to swallow it and he did. Prestige's gray eyes widened in horror as Naruto gulped down the compressed and liquefied death.

She sprung across the short distance and throttled him by his neck. ''ARE YOU CRAZY?'' As she took notice of what she'd done, Prestige backed down and just looked on with a frustrated look. She was grateful of course but the Soltactus still scared the hell out of her. She looked down at Taka and smiled when the bird weakly nudged her hand.

Naruto gazed at his hands in wonder and then felt his neck and stomach since both felt a bit tingly after swallowing the poison. He barely registered Prestige attacking him and finally focused on the small bird again. ''He still needs to be healed. I'm sorry but that's something I cannot do.'' He nodded at the green haired girl and stood up, intending to walk to the next town. He managed to walk a few meters until a loud jingling sounded behind him. Naruto turned around only to have Prestige almost poke his eye out with her wooden staff. ''Watch out where you swing that stick.'' He grumbled but raised an eyebrow at the fully healed Taka on the girl's head.

''Huh?'' was his only intelligent answer.

''I'm an Inukaite. In other words, a healer.'' Prestige said with a twitching eye. ''Plus, where do you think you're going? I still have to repay you for saving Taka!'' Said bird was giving him the evil eye. ''First of all, I was planning to get new clothes. Look at these rags!'' Naruto pointed at his tattered clothes and continued without missing a beat, '' Then I was going to find out more about Ray, the Soltacti and strange bees.''

Prestige nodded with each mentioned thing but stared at Naruto when he said bees. '' What the hell? Bees?'' The wild blond nodded and touched his whiskers softly. ''I actually almost forgot. When I just started, I was attacked by a horde of bees. They injected something into me and I woke up with these etched into my face. Really strange.''

The gray eyed player stared at Naruto and finally shrugged. ''Sorry, can't help you there.'' Prestige laughed awkwardly and then scratched the back of her head. ''Uhm… what's your name, my dear saver?'' Naruto laughed at the girl and grinned, showing off sharp canines and giving off a dangerous aura with his tribal markings.

''Kyuubi.''


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer still counts! And Hikari Kazama belongs to Anakotsu who has been very supportive with some ideas and so further :) Enjoy! Btw, I stopped the end suddenly, 'cause I still have to 'Make' the characters xD I have the plot planned out and all xD well, mostly.

Sky blue eyes snapped open and gazed at the ordinary cream colored ceiling. Hands reached up to his face and traced the slight contours of his nose. Going over his cheeks, he felt three edges on each one. The blond dismissed it as he stood up from the comfy queen-sized bed. Turning one eye on the clock, he noted it was 10 o' clock.

''Shit!''

Naruto stampeded towards his wardrobe. Thankfully, he only had to pull on his school uniform and not sort through everything that he could _possibly _wear to school. He marched past the full body mirror and gave his clothes a quick glance. Fancy-looking black pants, black leather shoes, a slightly open white shirt, a black vest with the school emblem and his black blazer. Naruto shoved a piece of bread in his mouth before heading out.

Blue eyes roamed the streets and blinked sheepishly at confused looks from adults. Some frowned, some looked angered, but none were friendly. The tan young man felt as though they were staring at him for some reason other than who he was. Unluckily for him, that was exactly the case. For right next to Naruto's small button nose, whiskers were etched onto his cheeks.

As he sprinted towards the school, the blond suddenly noticed that they had PE in their first lesson. Naruto gulped and continued towards the gym. Running a hand through his already messed up hair, Naruto walked into the changing room and _changed into his PE clothes._ Surprise there. A lump was forming in his throat and made him forget about what all happened yesterday. His only thought was grim.

'Gai-sensei is going to kill me.'

Taking a step into the gym, Naruto was surprised at the amount of eyes following him. ''Naruto, my dear youthful student! Where have you been?'' A loud voice asked, disrupting the fragile silence. Grinning slightly, Naruto answered. ''Well Gai-sensei, I overslept.'' The green clad man only sighed in disappointment.

''Class, we will be running 10 YOUTHFUL LAPS AROUND THE SCHOOL!'' The heavily eye-browed man suddenly shouted with renewed vigor. The whole class groaned and shifted. ''Should I go and get Lee?'' The man asked with a quirked eyebrow. That made them move and start jogging.

On the 5 lap Naruto started pulling in front of the others. He showed no signs of exhaustion and made no attempt to slow his set pace. From the corner of his eyes he could see his wild haired friend closing in on him. He twisted his torso and shouted at Kiba. ''Got to run a bit faster my dear friend!'' As the other young man got a view of his face, he suddenly stopped running and pointed a finger at Naruto. ''N-naruto!'' He gasped. ''Your face!'' Said person also stopped and walked towards Kiba. Tilting his head, Naruto gazed at Kiba in a very confused manner.

''Huh?'' came the intelligent reply.

''Dude! Where'd you get the whiskers?'' Kiba asked in an exasperated manner. Naruto touched his cheeks lightly and felt the engravings on them. Panic filled him as the blond asked himself where'd they come from. He'd had them in Ray...

''I-I don't know...'' Naruto gazed up at the taller brown haired young man. ''I had them in Ray, Kiba. Why do I have them now?'' The wild 17 year old narrowed his eyes at Naruto. ''Are you sure? Isn't that impossible?'' Blue eyes were brimming with tears. ''It should be impossible, right?'' The blond asked in a hysterical manner. Kiba only nodded an pulled Naruto into his arms for a manly hug. ''It'll be okay. Let's get you to the nurse. You are not fit to be going to class with this,'' Kiba smiled, ''problem of yours. Just stop crying please?'' He shifted. ''It's making me feel useless.''

Naruto laughed and grinned, pulling his 'whiskers' into a fox-like grin. Kiba only contemplated his friend on the way to the nurse. A voice on his right interrupted his musings. ''Yo Kiba. Where ya going with the midget?'' Brown eyes looked inquisitively at Kiba and the following blond. Said blond only grumbled about being there as well. ''Well Hikari, Naruto is being a bit hysterical at the moment about something that happened yesterday between his parents.'' Kiba lied and felt bad for lying to Hikari Kazama, a friend of his. The tall young man shrugged but narrowed his eyes at Kiba posture.

It was tensed, ready to fight or flee. Right then, Hikari knew that Kiba was lying. He felt a slight ache at the thought that the wild boy didn't trust him. '_I'll just have to wait then. Naruto, I hope you know what kind of friend you have in Kiba.'_ Hikari only nodded and plastered a smile on his face. ''Okay then. Should I inform the teachers?'' Naruto nodded and looked back up into the sky. The short teenager knew that Hikari _knew something. _''See you in recess then?'' Kiba asked and relaxed his posture. The other tall young man only nodded and disappeared into the mass on the running class again.

'So, you're telling me these scars appeared over night?''

''Yes.''

Tsunade Senju had been having a good day up until the pesky blond midget Naruto Uzumaki appeared in her office with a case that seemed laughable. The busty female only sighed and patted Naruto's head. ''Go home and get some sleep. Maybe you'll remember what happened then.'' The blue eyed teenager opened his mouth to protest that he _didn't have amnesia._ The older woman ignored him and turned to the worried Kiba.

''I'll give today off as well but only if you watch over him. He doesn't seem quite okay. You know what I mean?'' Tsunade pointedly said. Kiba nodded and escorted Naruto outside. Said blond was bursting with controlled rage. ''I DO NOT HAVE AMNESIA!'' He suddenly burst out when they reached the school doors. Kiba hit him over his head a bit. '' I'm sorry Naruto but I don't know what to make of it either. And think o the good side of this whole thing; you get a school day off! And since tomorrow's the last day of school for a while, this is awesome!'' Naruto nodded miserably and continued towards the street. ''Want to come over to my house?'' Kiba asked as Naruto was about to turn down the road. The blond only turned around and yelled ''What's your screen name on Ray? Mine's Kyuubi. I'll meet you there.'' With that he disappeared around the bend..

Kiba knew he was supposed to watch Naruto but he also knew that his friend needed some space now, considering what he knew about his 'whiskers'. Shaking his head, Kiba hurried home to find nobody there. He sighed appreciatively and went directly to his room and the game console 'Ray'. He started the game up and blacked out.

''LOG IN AS?''

''Fang.''

A white screen popped up with the words 'Log in successful.' As soon as it appeared, it was gone and Kiba was sent spinning into a world over monsters and magic. He awoke on a dry prairie and just laid there. The Veneratio opened the menu and searched for the player 'Kyuubi'.

CONTACT ONLINE, ESTABLISH CONNECTION?

After a positive response, the server connected the two players and Kiba heard Naruto's voice in his head. ''Fang? Surely you had something better in mind?''


End file.
